Many video games are programmed to include generic or “fake” spectators. Generic spectators can make video game scenes more realistic when a video game scene is associated with a real world context in which spectators would be expected. However, as video games become more and more realistic and life-like, the aspect of generic spectators displayed within video games has not kept pace. Current generic spectators may detract from realistic and life-like video game content.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.